


Sweet Devil

by kjuzera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Dom Hinata Shouyou, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hinata Shouyou Is A Caring Dom, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Kageyama Tobio, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjuzera/pseuds/kjuzera
Summary: To everyone else, the boy was the cutest, most innocent person in the world. But Kageyama knew he was much more than that. He was proud to know that Hinata Shouyou’s duality was known only by him. That the sweet devil inside Hinata was his alone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 92
Kudos: 603





	1. Ray of sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Doce Diabo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033478) by [kjuzera PT-BR (kjuzera)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjuzera/pseuds/kjuzera%20PT-BR)



> Welcome to my 10/09 HinaKage Day + Kinktober special story!  
> Characteres will be using the traditional color code as safe words! Green to continue, yellow to reduce intensity and red to stop immediately. 
> 
> Thanks to my perfect beta [Isabela](https://twitter.com/hinatashouwuyo) for making this 100% better then it was. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hinata Shouyou was cute. Even though he was a second year in college, he was short and slight, easily mistaken for a high school student. It didn’t help that his fashion sense was heavily inspired by early 2000s jpop, with colorful socks, and hoodies with cute animal prints. He studied design, and often gifted his friends with cute stickers of illustrations he made himself. He was affectionately called "Shou-chan" by almost everyone, including his more than 30,000 followers on Instagram. 

Kageyama Tobio was scary. Tall, strong and ridiculously serious. Even though he was only a second year in law school, he already worked part time in an office, which forced him to wear extremely formal clothes. He alternated between navy blue, dark blue, lead blue, and bluish black suits with equally dark ties. He was always serious and sober. The few people who saw Kageyama have fun in college said that his smile was so terrifying it was better not to encourage it. 

Despite the contrast, Hinata and Kageyama were boyfriends and that was not a secret. 

Oikawa arrived early in the Advanced Topics in Tax Law class and smirked when he saw his beloved freshman, who insisted on enrolling in advanced classes. The professor hadn't arrived yet, so it was a great opportunity to… torment him.

“Morning, Tobio-chan. Your frown looks a little worse than yesterday. Was it a long night?” he asked sitting in the chair next to him.

“Good morning, Oikawa-san. I didn't have the displeasure of seeing you yesterday so I don’t know what you mean. Please don't bother me.” 

“ _ You _ may not have had the displeasure, but I saw you on Shou-chan's Instagram. His stories are great, by the way. You seemed extremely focused watching that movie.” 

Kageyama wanted to die a little bit inside. 

“Stop following him.” 

Oikawa laughed.

“Well, Mr. “I’m not on social media”, Shou-chan is practically a celebrity. Everyone follows him. He is the ray of sunshine that illuminates our lives with a good morning smile. He is the campus news hub, everything that happens here, he knows. Not to mention that the boy is so cute sometimes I wonder if he really is twenty. I'm afraid the feds will confiscate my phone and-” Oikawa realized the discomfort in Kageyama’s face so he didn't miss the opportunity to keep going. “Better than talking, I’ll show you. Take a look at this fake account "ShouChanCuteness". I think it's some kind of fan club.” 

Oikawa deposited his cell phone in Kageyama's hand, who couldn't help looking at the screen filled with Hinata's pictures with pet filters, sparkles, hearts, pink cheeks, posing making hearts with his fingers, hugging stuffed animals and so many extremely cute images that would make anyone puke rainbows.

“This is ridiculous.” Kageyama said, returning the cell phone to Oikawa. He tried to hide his discomfort by loosening his tie slightly. He corrected his posture, trying to sit more comfortably in the chair, but it was not possible to be totally comfortable that morning. He was restless and Oikawa was not helping at all. 

“No need to be embarrassed, Tobio-chan... Everyone knows you two go way back since high school. It must be difficult to have a boyfriend as innocent as Shou-chan... I wouldn't know how to deal with that. I have my urges, you know?” 

Kageyama rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted right now was to think about Oikawa’s  _ urges  _ or Hinata’s “innocence” _. _ Hinata Shouyou was many things, but innocent was not one of them. He tried to relax by taking a deep breath, but it was difficult to keep up appearances. He just wanted Oikawa to stop talking and leave him alone, but obviously the other man ignored the mood and kept talking. 

“Each person matures in their own time, right?” Oikawa formulated the sentence as a question but the tone was affirmative “We, Shou-chan’s followers, really hope you respect the time of our little sunshine as well.”

Kageyama let out a snort at the absurdity of that statement. He was about to tell Oikawa to fuck off when it started: the vibrations always began weak, but grew a little stronger with each pulse. The pulses were short but as they got stronger they also got longer. Tobio clenched his fists in an attempt to keep his expression neutral but his erection started to grow against his will, his heart racing and blood running all the way down to his groin.

“Are you listening to me, Tobio-chan? Get your dirty mind off poor Shou-chan.” 

Kageyama could see it in his mind: Hinata's sadistic smile while pressing the vibrator’s commands on his cell phone protected by a pink cover with some chibi characters on it. Kageyama took out his own phone and, as he expected, there was a text from him: "Enjoy today's class, babe” followed by the emoji sending a kiss with a heart.

Tobio managed to survive most of the lecture. He ignored Oikawa demanding that Kageyama "did not corrupt the little red-headed angel" with his impure thoughts. At perfect paced intervals, the device would turn on and perform a complete cycle. But he still had to pay attention to class, so whenever the vibration inside him started his mind alternated from tax legislation to Hinata's malicious smile. Tax calculations to Shouyou calling him a "good boy". From fines to Shouyou pulling him by the hair on the back of his neck. 

"I want to see you before you leave for the office" was the last text Kageyama received half an hour before the end of his class. A few minutes before the official discharge, he excused himself and practically ran out of the room.

He went to the main building lobby, which conveniently had a separate toilet for handicaped students. He tested the handle and the door opened to reveal the spacious, empty interior. He locked the door, dropped his briefcase in the corner, loosened his tie and washed his face with cold water. He looked in the mirror, noticing his own reddish skin, dilated pupils and a thin layer of sweat. His erection ached, the position his dick was in was strange, his underwear was uncomfortable as well as his dress pants.  _ Where the hell was Hinata? _

He sat on the toilet lid, resting his elbows on his knees and holding his own head. It didn't take long for the vibrator inside him to start his maddening cycle again. He had to throw his head back on the tiled wall while squeezing his legs against each other, in a desperate attempt to get some relief, without any success. In the last vibration of the sequence, the longest and strongest, Kageyama groaned and felt himself leak a bit, but not even close to relieving him. 

Greater relief was hearing the three rhythmic knocking on the bathroom door. He almost jumped to open the door, already panting. Hinata entered the room quickly, closing the door behind him. He wore a sweatshirt with small dog prints that was clearly too big for him, making him look even smaller. Short shorts and colorful socks contributed to the teen look. 

He turned to Kageyama, smirking and playing with a little lollipop in his mouth. 

“Hi Kagebaby…” he greeted humming “How are you?” 

Hinata walked towards him, forcing him to retreat back until he sat awkwardly on the toilet again. Kageyama only managed to let out a groan when the boy straddled him. Shouyou was now looking at him at the same height and very suggestively manipulated the lollipop inside his mouth before pulling it off with a slurp that was almost pornographic.

“Shouyou, please-” 

With no delicacy Kageyama felt his mouth being invaded by the lollipop, as he was being pulled by his tie. Shouyou's lips came very close to his ear, just enough so that Kageyama could feel the warm breath leaving his mouth.

“Please what?”

Kageyama hesitated, feeling the candy being forced on top of his tongue as Hinata's hips weighed on his lap. 

“I want you to touch me, please…” Kageyama managed to answer in a slurred voice.

Shouyou smiled and held his face, squeezing his cheeks between his thumb and forefinger. With the other hand he slowly pulled the lollipop out. He made a point of passing the candy over Kageyama's lips before removing it completely.

“You know I won't do that, not now. I want you ready for me tonight.” 

As he spoke, Hinata brushed his lips over Kageyama's, never touching him properly. Kageyama swallowed and clenched his fists, controlling his desire to grab and rut against him. Hinata noticed that Tobio would no longer insist so he turned away, returning the lollipop to his own mouth. 

“What color are we in?” Shouyou asked, while casually adjusting the knot on Kageyama's tie.

“Green.” Tobio replied promptly.

“Perfect.” Hinata smiled satisfied and finished fixing his tie. “Be good and wait for me. And remember that I'm the only one who can touch you. If you do it yourself I will know. And you know what happens when you disobey me, don't you?”

Shouyou's smiling and sweet face contrasted heavily with the threat he made. Kageyama felt himself shiver as some very explicit memories popped into his mind. 

“Yes, I know. I will behave.” 

Hinata stood up happily, petting Kageyama's head and going to stand in front of the mirror. 

“We’ll talk later. I'm having lunch with Yachi and in the afternoon we’ll work on a project. Then I’m going to help Yams with his Literature Club poster. You had to see the original one, an absolute disaster…” 

Tobio was used to Shouyou’s many sides and how he switched between being overtly sexual to just casually talking about his day. He hugged the other boy from behind without asking for permission, sinking his face into his orange hair and pressing him against his chest. He just wanted the night to come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by a comic from [slashbringingtrasher on Tumblr](https://slashbringingtrasher.tumblr.com/) but it is not on the blog anymore T.T 
> 
> Hope you liked!! I'll be posting the next chapters throughout October! Subscribe to get the notifications <3 
> 
> I would love to read your coments! Thanks a lot for reading!


	2. Pure and Innocent

Kageyama spent the entire afternoon at work aware of the perfectly static vibrator inside him. It was like a constant reminder of the pleasure he could be feeling if he didn't have to be at work. Reading lengthy files and highlighting the important parts so that the real lawyers just had to read the important points was kind of a stupid job, but it gave him the oportunitiy to experience much more complex lawsuits he wouldn’t even dream of getting near otherwise.

Hinata may enjoy surprising him sometimes, but the limits were always respected. Work was work and they couldn't go on with the scene, so the vibrator sat still. Even so, Tobio was sure that Shouyou was not going to waste a minute of their free time. 

Just before 6 pm the first text arrived: "Are you leaving on time?", "Yes" he replied promptly. "Take a taxi." was Hinata's reply, followed by a winking emoji. Kageyama contracted his buttocks almost involuntarily, causing a shiver that seemed to rise up to the back of his neck and back to the tip of his penis. He sighed and looked at the clock that marked 5:45 pm wishing the hands to hurry the fuck up. 

The twenty-minute taxi ride home was excruciating. Unlike in the morning, during class, when the device started and stopped at random intervals, now the vibrator was turned on the entire way in brief pulses of low power. Tobio went all the way home with his legs crossed and one hand covering his face, pretending to be asleep, trying to calm his whole body that vibrated with the device. 

The steady rhythm seemed to prevent any coherent thoughts from forming in his head. His heart was pounding frantically in the same beat. He squeezed his legs, seeking some sort of friction, but to no avail. He contracted his muscles, trying to move the little vibrator even a little, but it was impossible. It was perfectly placed not to move. Hinata knew very well what he was doing.

He got home just before 6:30 pm, about the same time the vibrator turned off. He went straight to the room where he needed to get everything ready for Shouyou's arrival. Besides the colors green, yellow and red as safe words, the two had another very simple combination that guided the scenes they did. Tobio always arrived earlier and. from the couple's vast collection of accessories, chose the ones he would like to use that day. He left them on the dresser so that they were easily accessible. Hinata would not use anything that was not from that selection. 

Tobio opened the drawer, knowing exactly which items he would choose. He set them neatly on top of the dresser and started to undress. The room had very large mirrors covering the closet doors where Kageyama watched himself taking off his shoes, jacket, pants, tie and… He looked at his reflection for a few moments and raised an eyebrow, an idea developing in his mind. He took off the rest of his clothes and put everything in the closet. Everything but the dark blue tie, depositing it on the dresser with the other items.

The alarm clock by the bed showed fifteen minutes to seven and Kageyama was ready, naked and kneeling on a pillow beside the bed. Hinata would arrive at any moment and his body did not hide that he was stimulated. The vibrator had kept him in a state of almost constant excitement all day. 

He could see drops of dry cum in his pubic hair and a fresh drop was already pooling on his cock head. His normally pale skin was reddish, even sweaty. On his thighs he could see the marks left by his nails in attempts to keep his face composed during class. All over his body, hair was standing up just with the expectation of what was to come.

With only five minutes to seven, Kageyama already felt a slight tingling in his legs, thanks to the position in which he waited. Everything was quiet and his own breathing seemed to fill the room. He couldn't stop thinking about the items he had carefully lined up on the dresser, and how Hinata would use them. He remembered other nights that had started the same way and his anxiety only increased. 

The sound of keys in the hall was enough to make his heart rate go up. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself and followed the noise that Hinata made when he got home. The door to the living room opening, the door being locked. Shoes being removed and a backpack lying on the floor. A few quick, short steps and the bedroom door was opened without ceremony.

“Look at you, Kagebaby... so ready for me! Good boy.” 

Kageyama had his back to the door so he couldn't see Hinata's cheerful smile. But he could follow the sound of footsteps going to the dresser. Would Hinata like the selection he had made?

“Hmmmm” was all he said after a few moments of silence. “What color are we in?”

“Green.” Kageyama replied promptly. Eagerly. 

“Come here.”

Tobio stood up, turning around and finally seeing Hinata. He smiled calmly which made Kageyama even more self-aware of his own anxiousness. He wore the same shorts from that morning but without his sweatshirt, wearing only a pink T-shirt with a Pokemon print that Tobio couldn’t name to save his life.

As he approached, Shouyou held him by his nape, making him lean over and lower himself enough to kiss him on the lips. A soft kiss that lasted a few moments. Hinata kept his hand on the back of his neck and placed their foreheads together, allowing them to look at each other directly.

“I'll use your tie to tie your wrists. Is that ok?”

“Yes.”

“Great.”

One more peck on his lips and Hinata was already taking the tie. It was still knotted so it was easy to go around Kageyama's wrists and pull to adjust. 

“Try not to pull too much, Tobio, I really like this tie. It would be a shame if we ruined it.” Hinata said, smiling while feeling the glossy fabric between his hands. “If it survives, whenever you wear it we will remember today. That’d be awesome!” 

Kageyama smiled a little too, thinking of how they had already given new significance to various objects and places with their memories. It was as if they were creating little treasures that only they understood the value, symbols of the relationship, love and trust that they had built together. 

“Now lean on the bed, feet on the floor.” 

Without hesitation, Kageyama got to the edge of the bed, resting his hips at the very end of the mattress. He lay down on his elbows and his tied wrists, his feet on the floor. If the bed were a little lower he would be able to be on his knees.

Soon Hinata was on his side, a hand touching him gently. First on the back of his neck, drawing a winding line across his back. 

“I’ve said it many times before, but you are so beautiful Kageyama Tobio, every inch of you.” 

Hinata's compliments had an effect directly on his penis, which now pulsed against the bed sheets. The hand that caressed him moved lightly down until it stopped exactly at the curve of his ass. Hinata came closer, rubbing his nose and mouth on his hair and skin near Kageyama's ear.

“You had the vibrator in there all day and that was  _ amazing _ . I’ll give you a reward for being so good. Will you accept it?”

While listening, Kageyama could feel Hinata's hand slowly going down between his buttocks until his entrance. 

“Yes, please.”

“Why the hurry? You don't even know what it is yet.” Shouyou said, having fun “First I’ll remove this from you.”

Hinata put a little lubricant on two fingers and gently passed the muscle ring. It was not difficult to take the cord of the small bullet-type vibrator and remove it slowly. Kageyama felt relief and at the same time a void that needed to be filled again. His muscles contracted and relaxed almost involuntarily. 

“Oh boy, you’re so eager...” Hinata circled the pulsing rim, occasionally letting a fingertip enter. “All that prep time... In the afternoon I had to restrain myself a lot not to press all the commands on the app. You’d make up some terrible excuse and leave the office early, wouldn't you?” Kageyama shivered at that. It would have been terrible for his career, but it was exactly what he wished had happened.

Hinata kept talking and he tried to keep up, but he was starting to get distracted. As Shouyou spoke, his fingers went in, out and curved inside him, as if it were his words that were opening him. 

“When you left I kept imagining you in the taxi, trying to hide from the driver that the only thing in your mind was how I was going to fuck you when you got home. Hiding that you were fully hard, that you were almost coming in your pants in the back seat without even being able to touch yourself.” 

Kageyama didn’t avoid moaning loudly while Hinata's speech manipulated him. It was little but at the same time it was more than he had been getting. It had been a whole day of anticipation, a whole day just thinking about this very moment. After all these hours of pent up excitement, Tobio wanted more than words. If it was up to his choice, he would have impaled himself on Hinata's cock as soon as he got home. 

“Shouyou... please…”

“Ne Kageyama... We barely started and you’re already begging, you have no shame.” Hinata said close to his ear almost in a groan, his fingers going deeper and pressing slightly on his prostate. “I want to enjoy you as long as possible. Stay still.” 

And with those words he stopped and withdrew completely. Kageyama let out a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding. Shouyou had a rhythm that drove him crazy. It was slow and torturous. He took entirely deliberate breaks solely to delay his orgasm and prolong the scene to the point where Kageyama could not take it anymore. 

Tobio took a deep breath, turning his attention to the room, looking for Hinata with his peripheral vision. Lying face down and with his arms up, he couldn't see where the redhead was. He tried to hear the sounds, some indication of what he was doing, but got nothing. 

In that completely vulnerable position, Tobio could feel the lube Hinata had used slowly dripping down to his balls. The sensation contrasted with the heat and excitement he felt in his erection, which pulsed against the mattress. He didn’t want to wait anymore, he needed to be touched.  _ What was Hinata doing? _

Impatiently, he tried to turn a little on his side to look for Hinata, lifting his neck. When he turned his head back-  _ SLAP _ ! 

“Ah...!” he exclaimed, surprised by a heavy slap on his right buttcheek.

He immediately returned to the correct position, head down on the mattress with his face covered by his arms. The shock had been greater than the pain, which was now only a slight burning sensation. His breathing changed completely, leaving him panting and his heart racing.

“Tsk, tsk Tobio…” Hinata said running his fingers gently over the skin that was slightly reddish “You know you can't look. Do you want to be punished?” 

“Sorry... I'll behave-” 

_ SLAP! _

Hinata's palm came down hard on his left buttock now making Kageyama shiver and scream again.

“You didn’t answer my question properly, so I’ll ask again. Do you want to be punished?”

Kageyama now felt the slight burning in his left buttock. It made his skin even more sensitive to the gentle touch of Hinata that always followed after a slap. Tingling and chills ran down his thigh and groin. 

“No, sir. Please, I'll behave, I'll be perfect.” 

Tobio felt his boyfriend lean over his back, one hand holding his wrists against the bed above his head and the other holding him at the waist. His weight kept him pressed against the mattress taking from him any possibility of movement. He could feel the warmth of Hinata’s breath close to his ear. 

“That's for me to judge.”

He felt his whole body shiver and did not dare to move half an inch. Hinata smiled contentedly and moved away just enough to look him in the eye.

“What color are we in?”

“Green.” 

“Good. Now stay still and let's continue.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for all the kudos, coments and subscriptions! <3 Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the first one!   
> I have another Haikyuu story called "[Art of Shibari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890184/chapters/5471159)", its KuroKen and its finished. Check that out while the next chapter is coming ;) 
> 
> As always, thanks to Isabela! My beta reader <3


	3. Sweet Devil

Being dominant was much more about making sure the submissive got the pleasure he wanted than about dominating someone, per say. The preparation for the scene was undoubtedly as important as the scene itself. Kageyama entrusted his body to Hinata, and there was no greater responsibility than that. 

The idea of putting the vibrator on in the morning to make the scene only at night was Tobio’s and he would never deny him that. They talked about their schedules, the features of the vibrator, how many times they would meet before and so on. They arranged everything so that the day went exactly as Tobio wanted. 

Hinata just didn’t expect to get so turned on by it.

The scene started early in the morning when they woke up. Shouyou led a sleepy Tobio to the bathroom, undressed him and sat him on the stool of their traditional Japanese shower. With warm water he bathed and washed the other man’s hair, sparing no affection and caresses. 

Hinata loved that part. Despite the silence between them, he felt an unlimited complicity. And Tobio's calm and affectionate face, different from the usual frown, spoke more than a thousand words.

“You look so beautiful today, Kagebaby…” 

Shouyou took advantage of the rare moments that he could see Kageyama from above. With him sitting on the stool in front of him, he could easily kiss his forehead and run his fingers through his wet hair. 

“I'm literally the same as yesterday…” Tobio said, leaning his forehead on Hinata's soft belly. 

“Don't answer me like that.” Shouyou spoke slightly annoyed. “If I say that today you’re more beautiful than yesterday, it is because you are.”

Kageyama just agreed with a pout. It was obvious that the warm bath full of affection had done nothing to get him out of the sleepy state. Hinata would rather stay there hugging and petting him all day, but they had a perfectly drawn schedule to follow. 

“So… what color are we in?” Hinata said, gently leading Kageyama's face to look at him.

“Green.”

“Then get up. Stand in front of the sink and look at me through the mirror.” 

Kageyama stood up and positioned himself in the way he had been told. The mirror was large and allowed them to maintain eye contact. 

“I wish we had more mirrors.” Hinata said while looking for something in one of the sink cabinet drawers. “I wish you could see me placing the vibrator so every time it turns on you’d remember who put it in there.” 

Hinata spoke casually, but he watched Kageyama’s reactions closely. He smiled sideways when he saw that his words made Kageyama flex his knees slightly, repositioning himself to accommodate the erection that was growing against the sink counter. 

“But I think it’s going to be fine.” with the little bullet vibrator and the lubricant in his hands he approached the brunet again, looking him in the eyes through the mirror “I'm sure even without seeing it you’ll only be able to think of me every time it vibrates.”

It wasn't a question so Kageyama just watched him in the mirror, attentive. Hinata could see how his body contracted and shivered involuntarily in anticipation. Shouyou knew he just needed to push a little bit and Tobio would start to beg in no time. 

Without breaking eye contact, Shouyou applied the lube to the small vibrator deliberately slow. Soon the constant sound of vibration filled the silence and Hinata took the hand that was coated with lubricant to Kageyama's cleft. 

Tobio took a deep breath, filled with anticipation. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, waiting for the pleasure that would follow. But instead, the bathroom fell silent again as the vibrator turned off and the hand that initiated the contact moved away, making him realize his mistake. 

“Oh, babe…” Hinata said, voice full of false sorrow. He approached, leaning next to him over the sink and stroking the hair on the back of his neck. “What did I say?”

“To look at you through the mirror.” Kageyama repeated the instruction, opening his eyes and staring at the mirror despite the other being almost glued to his cheek. 

“It was such a simple request, Tobio. Did you do it on purpose to be punished?”

“No.” 

“But you will be either way.” Hinata said resolutely, moving away. “I'll say it again: look at me through the mirror, Kageyama. Will you obey me this time?”

“Yes, sir, I will.”

“What color are we in?”

“Green.”

The high-pitched sound of the vibrator filled the bathroom once again. Tobio just blinked as he stared at Shouyou’s reflection in the mirror. He picked up the lube and applied it again, then his other hand ran into the gap between Kageyama's buttocks. This time Kageyama showed no reaction, kept staring at him. 

Hinata took the opportunity to lightly touch the vibrator… on the back of his right knee. The surprise made Kageyama almost jump as a shiver went up his back. The two of them controlled the urge to laugh at that, but it vanished as Shouyou pressed the vibrator firmly on the region and began to slowly rise up his inner thigh. 

“You behaved very badly, Tobio.” The lubricated vibrator easily slid up Kageyama’s right leg to his buttcheeks and back down the other leg. “But I'm not that mad cause I’m sure you will redeem yourself today.”

Hinata’s fingers brushed through Tobio’s gap, his entrance, through the perineum until he reached his balls. Turning his wrist, he managed to hold them in his hand while using the vibrator to draw a line from his back to one of his nipples. 

“Ah..hhh..hn” Kageyama groaned when Hinata massaged his balls while vibing his nipple. He almost closed his eyes but caught himself.

“Talk to me, Tobio... What do you want?”

“I want… I want you to put the vibrator in.” He said through clenched teeth. His erection was still restricted against the sink, where he couldn't get any friction.

“And how much do you want it?” Hinata said, taking the vibrator back, to trace circles on his backside, nowhere near his entrance. 

“A lot, I want it so badly, I want…” Kageyama started to lose his words as Hinata's hand moved from his balls to the base of his dick. Never touching where he really wanted, until he gave himself up. “Please, I’ll be good, I want it so much, please…”

The flow of pleas started softly almost like a whimper but it was enough to make Hinata smile as he finally pushed a finger through his entrance. 

“When you ask for something, you must ask clearly and objectively, Kageyama. What do you want?”

After a sigh and a groan, Tobio took a deep breath, looking at Hinata through the mirror, eyes watering, and answered.

“Please, sir, I want you to put the vibrator in me. I beg you.”

“Sure, babe, I'm here for you.” Hinata replied somewhat ironically.

Without further teasing, Shouyou took the small device, reapplied the lube, and pushed it through his rim. With a little tug it went all the way in and with a finger Hinata checked to see if it was in the correct position. Satisfied, he grabbed Tobio's hips and spun him around so he could face him.

“This is the app that controls it.” he said, placing his cell phone in Tobio’s hand “I want you to test all the cycles and intensities and tell me if there is something you don't like. Then get dressed and come to the kitchen.” 

“Yes, sir.”

“You can't touch yourself, I'll know if you do.” And with a kiss on the lips Hinata left him alone. 

Shouyou went straight to the kitchen, intent on making breakfast, but his erection distracted him. He couldn't look at the kitchen sink without imagining Tobio bent over it. Instead of fighting it, Shouyou went to the restroom and shut the door.

Without giving it much of a thought, he pulled down his pants and started stroking himself. He was supposed to be in charge, he couldn't get lost that quickly. In theory it was easy, but it was very hard to have your perfect boyfriend beg you to put a vibrator in him and not fuck him right away.

Imagining exactly that, Hinata came quickly. He cleaned up, already thinking that it would be a very long day of fighting those thoughts.

Tobio appeared in the kitchen after a while, already dressed in his full suit. While Hinata had a full breakfast, Tobio had a glass of milk. He didn't like to eat much on the days of the scenes. They talked about the app’s features and were on the color green to continue.

Hinata put on one of his cutest outfits and together they walked to the station. On the crowded train, only Hinata managed to get a seat. As soon as the train started to move, Shouyou looked at Tobio, smiling happily as he took the phone from his backpack.

Kageyama just looked away, already feeling his cheeks heat up. A moment later the vibration started. Tobio felt a slight spasm and looked around nervously at the crowd surrounding him, but no one seemed to notice anything.

The device vibrated continuously at medium power. Shouyou looked at him with interest, analyzing his facial expressions. Kageyama tried his best not to squirm much, but he could no longer stand upright as he normally would on the train, having to change his weight from each foot frequently. Eventually Hinata turned the vibration on and off, without warning, without a rhythm. He was probably just having fun with the expressions on his face.

“Excuse me, sir?” an old lady said to Kageyama. The tie and fitted suit always made people treat Kageyama like a respectful gentleman, Shouyou thought it was hilarious. “I'm going to get off at Umeda Station, how many more stops till there? My eyes are not like they used to be.”

Kageyama looked at the old lady, then at the line map that was exposed above the train doors, and then at Shouyou who was already smirking.

“Umeda, right?” Kageyama confirmed while looking at the map to identify which stop they were to now and start counting.

“That's right.” said the lady.

As soon as he started counting the vibrator's continuous pulse was replaced by one that flashed fast, with strong intensity. At each station on the map, a strong pulse. Quickly Kageyama found himself counting the pulses and ignoring the map completely. His face completely lost, the numbers dancing in his mind.

“There are nine more stations to Umeda, ma’am!” Hinata intervened smiling wide, making his childish expression even more cute.

The lady looked away from Tobio and squinted in Hinata's direction, identifying who had answered her.

“Oh, thank you, little boy.”

The lady walked away, heading for the priority seats. Kageyama managed to take a deep breath as soon as Shouyou made the vibrations stop. He carried a briefcase that was very convenient to hide the erection he had going on. His face was still red and when he looked at Shouyou the boy just smiled widely.

To everyone else, Shouyou was a cute and innocent little boy. Only Kageyama knew that he was much more than that. Seeing how the world treated him, Tobio was proud to know that Hinata Shouyou's duality was his alone. That sweet devil was his alone to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey!!! Some flashback for you <3 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, kudos and subscribes! And as always thanks to Isabela for making you guys think i know how to write in english properly ;) 
> 
> I have a [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/k_ju) and a [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/kjuzera)!


	4. Unspoken Truths

Kageyama tried to remain still. He had his feet flat on the floor, lying face down on the bed with his arms above his head, his wrists tied together by his own tie. And that was the only piece of clothing he had in contact with his body.

He buried his face in the sheets to avoid the temptation to look back again, still feeling the sting of the slaps against his skin. The rational part of his brain knew he shouldn’t move again, but something inside him demanded for that sensation one more time. He couldn't stand the distance Shouyou kept and wanted his attention completely, even if he had to disobey him to have it.

“I won't make you wait long, Kagebaby, don't worry.” Hinata said as if reading his mind “I'm just a little amazed by the selection of toys you made today. Do you want to rethink any of them?”

As part of their combination, Hinata could use only the objects he had chosen. Tobio tried to remember all the items he had made available earlier on top of the dresser. There were strips of velcro he could use to tie him up, a pair of nipple clamps, a vibrating wand massager, a very generously sized dildo and… oh, please, not that.

“Yes, I want to rethink.” Tobio said in a groan muffled by the bedding.

Hinata approached, lying next to him, and Tobio did not move a muscle as ordered.

“You tell me which one and I’ll decide if you deserve it or not that I make this exception for you.” Hinata said, sadistically.

Kageyama felt his body tremble involuntarily. All the things the redhead could do with those objects flashing in his mind. He knew that sweet devil well, knew that he had certainly already thought of everything, and he would use that opportunity to torture him some more. His answer would fuel him up.

“Tell me which one, Tobio.” Hinata insisted, raising his fingers to the back of Tobio’s neck and intertwining them in the short strands of hair. A gesture that looked like affection but showed all the control that Hinata had over him. 

Unsure of the outcomes of his answer, Tobio kept his face hidden in the bed thinking about the possibilities. The delay was enough for Hinata's fingers to close in his hair, pulling them firmly, making him forcely lift his face from the bed.

“The cock ring.” Kageyama spitted, practically in a groan of pain.

Shouyou smiled revealing the rubber ring already on his other hand, holding him by the hair, making him look at it.

“As I thought.” he said with amusement, letting go of his hair and continuing to pet him “But it would be a pity if you came so soon, babe. You’ve been waiting for this the whole day, I want to make it as long as possible. Turn around.”

“No, please, I don’t want it anymore.” Kageyama pleaded, raising his head but closing his eyes. His voice was unsteady, his hips thrusting against the bed, his feet losing ground as he tried to keep his head in the air, his hands straining against the tie. “Please, I've waited all day and I want you to touch me, make me cum, please.”

Hinata got up and walked away from him.

“I will say it only one more time and if you do not obey I will  _ gladly _ enjoy all the time we got punishing you. It’s about three hours of punishment, do you understand the consequences, Tobio? Answer me with a color.”

“Green.”

“So turn around. Now.” Hinata ordered, earnest to see if the brunet was going to obey or not.

Kageyama swallowed hard but finally turned around. He even put his feet on the edge of the bed, knees up, cause he knew it would please Hinata. His penis was almost fully erect and, now without any possibility of friction, laid on his abdomen, with a reddened head and slightly damp from pre-cum.

“That's good, Kagebaby.” Hinata praised as he positioned himself between his legs “Remember that you will still get a reward in the end, you just need to be a good boy.”

Shouyou pushed Kageyama’s knees slightly so that he was completely open and at his disposal. He made a point of gently touching his torax and went slowly tracing down until the base of the penis.

Kageyama said nothing but squirmed in the direction of the soft touch. He shivered and groaned when he felt the coolness of the lubricant dripping onto his dick.

“Shhhhh…” Hinata held him, touching only the bare minimal, and then pushed the ring, positioning it at the base. Kageyama moaned a little more at the pressure, his abdomen contracting and loosening. “It's not right yet.”

With both hands, Shouyou pulled the ring wider, to pass it through his testicles. In that position the ring would delay his ejaculation even more. Kageyama moaned louder, twisting his hips and closing his legs.

“Do you like it?” Hinata finally held him with his full hand by the base, stroking him properly for the first time in what seemed like millions of years to Tobio.

“Ah, yes, Shouyou... ah” the more Hinata stimulated him, the tighter the ring got and relief didn't come. The stimulation and pleasure he felt were delicious, but it did nothing to bring him closer to orgasm. It was physical and psychological torture, and Tobio loved it. “Please, ah, ahhh, I want to come, please, ahh..”

“Tsc.” Hinata disagreed, leaving him and moving away towards the dresser. “We’ve just started.”

Kageyama whimpered softly as he pushed his hips upwards, being rewarded with absolutely nothing. Shouyou soon returned, going to the center of the bed and asking him to sit on his knees. Tobio obeyed as fast as he could with his hands tied. Shouyou told him to keep his back to him, with his knees open. The position made his back arch and his butt more prominent.

“Shit, you're  _ so hot _ , Tobio.”

Hinata was positioned immediately behind him, in the same position. Pushing his ass back Kageyama could easily feel his erection through his shorts. Shouyou quickly ran his hands over the length of the exposed body in front of him, kissing him on the lips quickly when he turned his face back.

“I love you so much.” he said between one kiss and another.

“I love you too.” Kageyama replied.

The loving mood was interrupted by the noise of the velcro straps being opened quickly. Hinata circled the straps on Kageyama's thighs and shins, preventing him from moving his legs. He pushed his elbows upwards, indicating where his arms should be.

Kageyema gave in, taking his arms up and back, hands tangling in orange hair while Hinata deposited kisses on his back and shoulders. With the soft touch of a feather, and more torturous than any slap, Hinata circled his thin waist, climbing up the defined abdomen to the chest. Still kissing and biting lightly, he began to circle Tobio’s nipples with his fingertips, soft and long.

That was the most torturous part for Tobio. Jerking back, rubbing his ass on Shouyo’s crotch, all he could feel was his clothes. At least he could hold him by the hair and make sure he didn't move away. Hinata’s hands now danced gently over his exposed torso, tickling more than bringing any relief.

“More... I want more.” he asked while thrusting back and not getting any relief.

In a desperate measure he pulled Hinata’s hair, turned his head and captured the other man’s lips in a breathless kiss. At the same time Hinata pinched his nipples hard. Kageyama broke the kiss almost screaming but Hinata quickly kissed him again, swallowing his whimpers as he kept squeezing.

Tobio was not sure what to do with his hands, he could not move away from the pain or get closer to pleasure himself. The ache made him squirm, shiver and tension. His hands almost involuntarily clinging to the red hair as if his life depended on it.

Hinata felt the sharp pain of his scalp and returned it by sucking and biting Kageyama's lower lip. One hand leaving the hard nipple to grab his cock and stroke it once but hard.

Tobio almost choked on his own moans, his body shaking and spasming. He felt the pressure in his balls ready to explode but being contained by the ring.

“I’ll make this sensation last for hours, Kagebaby. You will have such a great time”. Hinata said placing kisses on his shoulders while stroking him again but softly and slowly.

“No, please, let me come, please!”

Kageyama whimpered trying to hold Hinata by the hair, clothes, anything that could make him kiss him again, while awkwardly trying to thrust up in his hand. Shouyou easily detached himself from the attempts, holding him by the cheeks with one hand, the other circling his neck in a dominant manner.

Kageyama’s blue eyes were half closed, filled with tears and lust, his lips moving non-stop in a stream of silent begging words. Shouyou shut him up by gluing his lips to his with affection. In moments his breaths synchronized, and he brushed their lips gently, letting go of his grip.

Tobio felt the small hands come down from his face and neck back to his body, touching him only with the tips of his fingers. His body calmed down as much as possible, his breathing easing, his balls no longer feeling like they would explode at any moment.

He let himself relax, his arms falling forward, his head back on Shouyou's shoulder, enjoying the hands running over his body gently as the small kisses on his neck.

“You are all mine, Tobio.”

“Yes, I’m all yours…” and he murmured back.

Hinata lowered both hands to his hips and pulled him hard against his groin.

“I want you so much…” he said, still kissing his neck.

Tobio felt a shiver run through his body for the umpteenth time that day, feeling Hinata finally rubbing his clothed erection in his butt. His own dick started to pulse and get incredibly hard again.

“Then have me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for the comments!!! Loving to read each one <3 
> 
> Please [follow me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/k_ju)!  
> And here is [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/kjuzera) ;)


	5. You love when it hurts

“I want you so much…” Hinata said, trailing gentle kisses on Tobio’s neck.

Tobio shivered for the umpteenth time that day, feeling his boyfriend hard under his clothes and his own erection starting to throb again.

“Then have me.”

“I will.” Hinata said quietly. “But very slowly.”

Kageyama's entire body was electrified and sensitive. Each touch was like a pulse that stimulated him much more than usual. It was a state of mind that only Hinata could put him into.

With his hands tied together by his tie, and his shins tied to his thighs by the velcro straps, Tobio didn't have much room for movement. He now rested his upper body on the bed, trying to push his ass back against Hinata’s crotch to feel the outline of his shaft through his shorts.

Hinata enjoyed the scene, running his hands over Tobio’s back and grinding his hips on his bare ass. His fingers going over his thighs, his ass. He went around his waist to touch Kageyama’s abdomen, then to his hard nipples. Hinata adjusted to fit on Tobio’s larger back, his mouth on his ear.

“You are such a good boy, Tobio... I’ll make every hour count today.”

Without moving much, Hinata reached for the nipple clamps he had set aside. It was one of the objects that Tobio had selected for that scene. They weren't very big, they looked like clothespins but had rubberized and soft ends. They were light but strong and each had a small ring, in case they wanted to hang a pendant or a chain. Shouyou was very fond of those clamps, or rather, he liked the reactions he got from his boyfriend when he used them on him.

Kageyama hissed and arched his back when his nips were firmly clamped.

“Does it hurt...?” Hinata asked by the lobe of his ear as he ran his fingers over his chest, deliberately avoiding to touch the clamps.

“Yeah... Ahhh”

The brunet hissed, his strained breathing making his whole body shake. His exposed skin became hotter, making him sweat, his knuckles turned white from grabbing the bed sheets. 

“Tell me a color for when I do... this.” without further warning, Shouyou put his fingers in clamp rings and pulled them quickly, not strong enough for them to come off.

“Ahhhhrgggg!” Kageyama shouted, needing to hold on tighter, his whole body shaking in spasms.

Hinata watched Tobio closely, his brow furrowed from the sharp pain and his breathing becoming even more agitated. The clamps swayed, pulling his nipples down hard and squeezing them, but they didn't come loose. Still well positioned behind his back, Hinata held on to Tobio, one hand on his stomach and the other wielding his erection, patiently soothing him through the pain.

“Green... ahrg ... green!” he finally said through his breathlessness. “Please, it hurts a lot, I can’t…”

“You love when it hurts, Tobio.” He said still holding him, comforting him, and patiently pumping his erection back to hardness.

And he indeed loved it. Shouyou maneuvered his body skillfully, using all his expertise to almost lead him to orgasm, and then use the pain to deny it. The pain itself was not what Kageyama loved, but how it worked to make his pleasure grow in ever greater waves. It was always like that, after causing pain, Hinata would soothe him and make him hard again.

When his arousal was full again Shouyou flicked the clamps again without any warning.

“Nnnh… ah!” Tobio groaned loudly but closed his mouth, preventing himself from screaming.

Hinata supported him again, preventing him from falling on his trembling arms. He held Kageyama tightly, helping his body go through the pain, his hand already reaching down to his cock again as he placed sweet kisses on his back.

“I can’t anymore... let me come…”

“Too soon.” Hinata said smiling. “You will after I give you your prize”.

Tobio felt the pressure of his arousal return faster and hotter this time. Shouyou's hand stimulated him slowly, diverting his attention from the aching of his nipples. With his body restricted, and Hinata still holding him tight, he could barely move.

And then he did it again. The pain got stronger, followed by even more intense caresses.

Tobio arched his back, protruding backward, seeking contact. He threw his head over his shoulder and turned it to the side, only to have his lips captured by Shouyou. He felt as if Hinata was harvesting his body. The whole day of preparation, hours and hours of stimulation, everything planned to, at the right time, reap the most perfect fruit.

“Please, I want to come so badly.” He begged, kissing him again.

Kageyama couldn't take it anymore, he was going to come anytime now. He would not be able to hold on anymore, maybe he would even be punished for it, but there was no other way.

A wet noise marked the end of their kiss, and Hinata immediately pushed Tobio forward. His trembling arms were not strong enough to hold him, making him land on his elbows, just in time to not hit the bed face first.

“I said it’s too soon.” Hinata said moving away, promptly suspending all contact between them.

Tobio stayed still the way he landed, butt up in the air and his back arched, focusing on catching his breath. His shins tied to his thighs prevented him from actually lying down, and his wrists tied by his necktie seemed to completely get rid of the strength of his arms.

Panting, he propped himself up on his elbows, letting his forehead hit the sheet. He could see between his own legs how his cock was full and reddened. He was so close, just a little more, a couple of strokes and he would finally cum. And Shouyou knew that very well, and that's why he had moved away.

Left alone in that position, his mind trailed back to the stinging on his clamped nipples, now even worse due to the friction of the clamps against the bed. His heavy breathing didn't help with that, either.

“Why don't you tell me a little about your day? What are you working on?”

Tobio saw Hinata just out of the corner of his eye, but sensed by the movement of the bed that he was returning, sitting on the bed directly behind him. He could also partially see him between his legs.

“I... I'm helping with a new lawsuit... on tax evasion.”

Kageyama struggled to answer that. He knew that this random question was basically meant to distract him from the pain. The more time passed, the more the light ache grew not so light. It was still a constant sensation, something he could keep in the background, but he needed something else to focus on.

“That's when people don’t pay their taxes properly, right?”

Hinata did that on purpose. He knew that if Tobio was in pain he would immediately engage in the conversation, if not, he would keep begging to let him come. So, instead of teasing him more, Shouyou started preparing the next steps.

“The company wants to prove that it was an honest mistake... not something purposeful.”

“This is incredible, Tobio, they are so lucky to have you on the team.”

Tobio would never admit it out loud, but the compliments worked like fuel. He was driven by the need to be the best, in all areas of his life. Even when he picked advanced classes in college, having to put up with annoying upperclassmen, or when he was just an intern at the law firm, he would always be the best. Between four walls, tied and aroused to the edge, he would also be the best he ever could.

“I know I can do better.”

Hinata smirked.

“I'm sure you can.”

Kageyama said nothing else as he felt lube being applied to his entrance. Despite having spent a long time with the vibrator stoking his insides, he was eager to feel pleasure there again.

He was still somewhat open and relaxed, and it was not difficult for Hinata to insert the head of the generous dildo that Tobio had selected for that night. It was rubbery, with a tapered shape, narrow at the tip but gradually getting wider the closer to the base.

Shouyou started to insert it very slowly, while pumping his dick from behind.

“This is a big one, Tobio... Do you remember its color?”

“Green…” he said while trying to make the dildo enter him faster.

It was frustrating, it seemed that the more he tried to pull the toy in, the more he pushed it out. 

“This is sight to be seen, Kagebaby…” Hinata said, referring to his clenching hole. His lips were soft against the skin of Tobio’s ass, talking between kisses. “But you know that I'm the one who controls the pace.”

Realizing his mistake again, Tobio stopped breathing to stay still. He was so eager that he didn't even realize he was trying to change the pace on his own. Shouyou would not accept it.

“Sorry... I'll behave-”

SLAP!

“I feel like I'm in some kind of déjà vu, Tobio.” Hinata said seriously, but stroked him again. "Didn't you say you were going to behave a little while ago? Yet here we are again.”

That was so true that Kageyama did not even know how to answer, other than to moan softly at the burning feeling of the slap on his ass.

“Tell me a color and stay still, or I will not put it in anymore.”

“Green!” he said promptly.

“Great. I’ll give you another chance to be good for me.” 

As promised, Kageyama stayed as still as possible, which contributed to his relaxation and for the toy to slide in more easily. Hinata slowly pushed it in, caressing his ass, especially over the enlarged rim that hugged the toy.

When it was fully in, Tobio didn't even remember the clamps on his nipples. He was sweaty, breathless, shivering. His interior filled and enlarged. Legs and arms shaking and tired. His penis was fully erect, the pressure strong and constant on his prostate. Hinata might be a genius in that art, but even he wouldn't be able to delay his orgasm any further now. He felt that if he were touched in any way, even a slap, he would come all over himself.

Shouyou now admired his work, not touching him. Everything was exactly as he had imagined it, and Tobio probably didn't even remember that they had still one more toy to be used. So he adjusted his own erection that was bothering him in his underwear, and turned on the magic wand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too <3 We're going to the final part! Are you curious about Shouyou's prize to him? 
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos!!
> 
> Say thanks to my lovely beta, who is making this story 100% better, thank you [Isabela!](https://twitter.com/hinatashouwuyo)
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter[@k_ju](https://twitter.com/k_ju)!  
> Consider [buying me a Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/kjuzera).


	6. Everything and more

Kageyama was lying on his stomach with his arms stretched up, his wrists still tied by his own dark blue tie. His legs were already numb from being held together by the velcro strips that joined his shins to his thighs. He struggled as the friction of the nippleclamps on the bed abused his sensitive skin, as well as his cock, tight with a ring at the base.

It was in that uncomfortable and exposed position that Shouyou took his time to insert the dildo Tobio had chosen. Maybe he was already close to the limit, but Kageyama could only concentrate on how much he was feeling full, cared for and, of course, extremely aroused.

Now, only a single object had yet to be used in the scene, and it didn't take long for the wand's frantic hum to fill the room's silence. Hinata wasn't even touching him and Tobio could already feel the vibrations. His body was oversensitive, exposed and weak. The constant noise entered his ears and even from a distance it seemed to stimulate him.

The mere expectation of the device touching his skin made his body tremble.

“Turn around.”

Kageyama had to concentrate to obey, thinking his moves before being able to do them. He lay on his side first and then turned on his back, stomach up. 

Shouyou helped him to position himself exactly where he wanted him, with his neck on the edge of the bed, his head dropped back, hanging without support. Before starting anything, the redhead bent down very close to his face, stroked his hair, and placed some kisses around his ear and neck.

“You're doing so good, Tobio.” he said softly, his lips brushing against Kageyama’s earlobe. “We're almost there.”

Kageyama let his neck relax, his head falling and leaning in the direction of Hinata's touch.

“Are you ready for your prize?” Shouyou asked in a whisper.

“I am.” Kageyama replied quickly.

“Will you take care of it and do exactly as I say?”

“Yes, I will.”

“Good boy. Now close your eyes.”

Tobio promptly closed them and felt Shouyou walk away. Kageyama felt his head gradually getting heavy from the position, the blood rushing down to it. With his legs tied, the most comfortable position for him to be in was with them spread wide open. So he rested his tied hands on his stomach, dangerously close to the very erection he was not allowed to touch. Each contraction of his muscles seemed to tighten the dildo perfectly lodged in his ass. 

He didn't know exactly what to expect from Shouyou now, but he knew it wouldn't be long. He felt his hands being pulled by the tie up and back, being supported on Hinata’s shoulders, who was standing by the bed. In this position, Hinata had free access to touch Tobio’s belly and chest.

The vibration was smooth, probably at the lowest level. But even so, in the state he was in, the sensation verged on torture. He felt a tremor run through his entire body and it only got worse when the massager started to go up.

The circular end of the wand made a straight line slowly from his navel to his sternum, making him arch his back. Now he already knew what Hinata would do and he wanted him to do it so badly.

“You know the drill, Kagebaby.” Hinata said deftly, carefully undoing the knot in the tie and finally setting Tobios hands free. “If you can't speak, double tap and everything stops.”

“Yes, please, can I touch you? I need…”

“Yes, Tobio, you can. You’ve been so good, you deserve everything and more. Would you count for me, from one to three very slowly?”

Kageyama gasped anxiously and managed to agree.

Pleased, Shouyou moved the wand from the center of his chest to one of the clamps that held his nipple and gently pressed the device against it.

Kageyama squirmed, groaning and clinging to Hinata’s body behind him, lifting his head and tightening all the muscles around the dildo inside him in despair. “... One!”

Hinata held him still the best he could, as he squirmed and gasped the numbers ‘two’ and finally ‘three’. Only then he moved the device away. Tobio tried to catch his breath, his legs having spasms, trying to lift his heavy head, his hands holding on Shouyou’s body for life.

“Again.”

No more than a few seconds for him to breathe and did the same thing on the other nipple. Amid the moans, the messy counting and unsuccessful attempts to move his legs, Hinata watched how precum was oozing out of Tobio’s cock, pooling on his belly button. “...Three!”

Hinata did it twice more, pressing the device down tightly, the vibration completely taking the clamp that held the rigid nipples ruthlessly. At each interval, Tobio’s counting got quicker, and he seemed more frustrated and breathless, his whole body spasming, so Hinata let it slide. His face was red, the position hampering his circulation and making it even harder for him to come.

His hands clasped Hinata's waist, squeezing tightly each time the massager came into contact with his highly sensitive nipples. Each squeeze stronger than the last, and the string of incoherent words leaving his lips was evidence of the pleasure Shouyou was giving him, and that fed his ego enormously.

“You did it, it was perfect.” 

Proud of the results and not wanting to wait any longer, Hinata took a step back, finally getting rid of his own clothes and abandoning the wand.

“Open it.” Hinata didn't even need to be more specific, Kageyama was already licking his lips, opening his mouth and eyes widely. “So beautiful…”

Kageyama held on to Hinata’s waist eagerly, as Hinata finally positioned his erection in front of Tobio’s wide open mouth. Tobio's upside-down position left him no alternatives but to choke on his cock. But Shouyou took a deep breath and did not force it, slowly enjoying the wet heat of Kageyama’s mouth, gradually going forward. When he felt resistance from his boyfriend's throat, he pulled back, allowing him to prepare.

Tobio was unable to keep from drooling from the sides of his mouth. Shouyou then pushed in his full length, placing a hand on Tobio’s neck, feeling exactly where his dick choked him, but not squeezing it, and listened to the gurgling sounds he made. Shouyou knew exactly how long his boyfriend could take it and counted it mentally. He pulled away at just the right time, allowing him to cough and breathe. His eyes were tearing up, his face red from the bloodrush.

“Don’t you want your reward?” Hinata asked mockingly.

“I want it, I can do better.”

“I know, you're the best.”

And between compliments, Hinata went back into his mouth, this time with more rhythm and less delicacy. Shouyou could feel his throat closing every time his shaft crossed the limits, making him choke. Tobio breathed as much as he could between each thrust, welcoming him. What he wanted most was to feel Hinata inside him, wherever he could.

With his now free hands, he gripped Hinata’s ass firmly, holding on, synchronizing himself with each thrust. He wanted him to use his body as he pleased, he didn't care at all about the sting in his throat, nor having his face sunken in his balls.

He wanted to feel everything that Shouyou allowed him to feel. After a few moments, everything changed. Tobio felt the clamps that held his nipples being removed as Shouyou started to fuck his mouth in earnest.

Trying to stay as still as possible, holding Hinata's buttocks firmly, he felt, in addition to his mouth being filled violently, his highly sensitive nipples being squeezed by his hands on his chest. The pain was acute and made him buck.

Despite his own wet gurgling sounds, Kageyama could hear Shouyou's moans losing control.

“So perfect… Tobio… Good… _ Fuck _ ”

Hinata repeated praise like a mantra while fucking Tobio's delicious mouth and pinching his chest. He knew very well that Kageyama would not come with such rough treatment, that the pain would keep him there with him, and that was exactly what he wanted. Stretch the session even further, push him to the limit, delay and further build his pleasure.

“Here is your prize... take good care of it.”

Kageyama felt Shouyou's hip miss a beat, his legs shaking with spasms. He was careful enough to get out of his throat and come in his mouth. The first jolt was quite overwhelming, pulling out of him not only groans with incoherent compliments but a great deal of cum.

Trying to breathe and not to swallow it, Tobio let his reward pool in the roof of his mouth while Hinata recovered from orgasm. He would be lying if he said that he didn't swallowed some of it through his sensitive throat.

Panting, Shouyou stepped away and carefully held Tobio's head, helping him to get up and sit on the edge of the bed, also freeing him from the leg ties. Standing between his legs, he cupped his face, pressing his cheeks between his fingers.

Hinata did not let it show, but wanted to photograph Kageyama's face right now. His face was deep reddened by the bloorush and lack of air. He knew he would gradually recover his normal color now, seated upright. His pupils were dilated and his eyes watering, his hair completely disheveled and his mouth and lips drooled and swollen from abuse.

Despite looking like someone who had just been swallowed by a hurricane's eye, spun around and spit back, Tobio's shoulders were relaxed and he was looking at Hinata as if looking at the reason for his existence.

“Show it.”

Tobio opened his mouth revealing a good amount of white cum covering his tongue and teeth, some slimy threads pending from one lip to the other.

“So pretty…” Hinata praises before kissing his mouth affectionately, making their kiss taste bitter.

Without any haste, he leaned over Tobio still kissing him, making him lie back on the bed. Shouyou leaned next to him and, without breaking the wet and smeared kiss, he carefully removed the dildo.

Kageyama's breath was much calmer now. Removing the straps and toys usually left him feeling empty and lost, but Shouyou's loving kiss eased it.

He felt himself relax and the excitement rose again now he could breath normally. Shouyou's taste still covered his entire mouth and he still felt it after so many kisses exchanged. It was difficult to focus back on just one thing when the mere contact with the bed gave him goosebumps.

He realized that Hinata was going to move away so he took his hand, holding him close, not allowing him to stop kissing him. It was only after he was not reprimanded that he realized Hinata was also enjoying the intense relaxation after orgasm, caressing his lips with calm and affection.

After another kiss and a light tug on his bottom lip, Hinata pulled a bit away just enough to look him in the eyes, still stroking his face tenderly.

“We're not done yet.”

“I know.”

“What color are we in?”

“Green.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooooo \o/  
> I really like how this chap came out <3 hope you guys too! The next one is the last... And it will be super fluffy, just wait for me.
> 
> THANKS Isabela for reviewing my english!!!!
> 
> And thanks to you, reading, comenting and kudoing <3
> 
> Follow me on twitter/k_ju!


	7. Sweet Side

Kageyama felt his body limp and dull. The movements he made didn't seem like his own, and maybe they weren't really. Hinata kissed his forehead fondly and manhandled him to sit his back to the bed headboard, on top of more pillows and cushions than he remembered they had.

Everything seemed in slow motion, his skin tingled, sensitive all over. His mind drifted to sleep while his body was wide awake. Tobio opened his eyes trying to focus on something, but his senses seemed delayed. He was no longer tied up, but he felt like he was trapped in a body that was not his own.

Shouyou kissed him fondly and Kageyama tried to bring his hands up to his face, but his slow reaction prevented him from reaching him in time. Hinata had already started to go down his neck and chest, making a trail of light kisses and soft touches. Tobio let his head fall back on the pillows, relaxing.

He felt slightly uncomfortable when his boyfriend took off the ring that was still at the base of his shaft. The ring came out relatively easy, since he was not fully erect anymore. The discomfort lasted very little as Hinata's skillful hands started stroking him, caressing lightly, encouraging normal circulation through the cock and testicles.

“Did you come, Kagebaby?”

Hinata's voice was soft and loving, as were the movements of his hands. Tobio struggled to open his eyes again, to see his boyfriend's eyes sparkling with tenderness.

“Yes, I mean… No, but it felt like I did.”

When he spoke he could still taste Hinata in his mouth, as well as the feeling of the shadow sensation of his cock deep in his throat.

He hadn't ejaculated, and that was obvious, Shouyou knew. But throughout the scene he had several moments that he felt so good and that his body reached pleasures so great that it overcame a simple ejaculation. So much that right now he felt trapped in that stupor after an orgasm. And with Hinata's hands caressing him so gently, it seemed like it was going to last forever.

“I'll make you cum for real then, Tobio. You will sleep better afterwards. Do you want it?”

All those words sounded like a lot for Tobio. The bed was so soft and comfortable, he could sleep tight right now. But Hinata's hands were so good around his body, so comforting. He didn't want to fall asleep and don't feel them anymore. He blinked a few times, trying to remember what he’d been asked, when he felt Shouyou's hand close at the base of his cock with a little more firmness.

His hips almost spasmed, thrusting into him, stimulating himself in Shouyou's hands. Kageyama didn't recognize his own moan, letting his head fall back again, his limp body seeming to tense all over, as if he had been shocked. He wanted it. He wanted it  _ so much _ .

“Yes, I do want that.” He spoke in a voice a little firmer than he had managed before. His floppy legs parted and his hands gripped the pillows by his sides, helping him to concentrate and not miss that moment.

“Okay, I'm going slowly but you may come as soon as you can, don't hold it back. Tell me your color.”

“Green.”

Hinata did not stop massaging his balls gently in circling motions, while holding the sensitive part below the head of his penis between his thumb and forefinger. He made only a small movement that went up and down over the frenulum. Tobio felt his orgasm quickly start to build, with no teasing. Soon he started to shake and contract, his moans leaving his mouth freely.

“Don't hold back, Tobio, you are so perfect…”

When his balls were already up and tight, Hinata pulled his hand away to place two middle fingers in his boyfriend's abused entrance. His fingers went in and out at the same slow pace as stroking his cock head with his other hand.

Kageyama felt hot and, with his eyes closed, everything he saw was red. As the orgasm approached, flashes of that memorable day flooded him. How Hinata had carefully prepared him in the morning, showering him then placing the vibrator. How he failed to obey him and was punished with slaps. How his nipples had been abused and clamped. His body remembered all of that and took the pleasure in those memories that he wished never left his mind.

He came, with Hinata's hands leading him through it. He didn't want it to end, he wanted to stay in that state of numbness for as long as he could. It was slow and intense, with drops of cum running thick and heavy through Hinata’s fingers.

When it was over, Kageyama couldn't say whether he was awake or asleep. He sensed the loss of contact, only to then feel something soft and warm cleaning him, avoiding more sensitive areas. The cold soon passed too, when he realized he was covered and embraced with affection in the middle of all the fluffy pillows on the bed.

“You’re perfect, Tobio, I’m really proud of you. You should sleep now.”

After that, he rested his head in his boyfriend's chest with the certainty that he was welcomed and safe.

* * *

Kageyama blinked a few times when he woke up, disoriented. He hugged Shouyou tightly, showing that he was awake. Hinata returned the gesture and then moved away enough to peck his mouth and look him in the eye.

“How are you feeling?” he asked worried and his eyes seemed to search his face for any sign of discomfort. “You can sleep more if you want, it's not midnight yet.”

Tobio smirked and before answering he pulled him close, kissing him tenderly. Hinata giggled inside the kiss, allowing him to lead. He felt his boyfriend's tongue asking for permission to pass his lips and opened it immediately, his whole body melting into the kiss.

Shouyou also couldn't resist when Tobio spun on top, intertwining his legs between his and trapping him under his larger body. He smiled happily when he pulled away and stroked his cheek.

“I'm perfectly fine. Never been better.” he finally said, his eyes looked at him as if he were the most precious thing in the world.

Hinata felt his cheeks burn with joy when he couldn't broaden his smile. He loved Tobio so much, so much! He felt like he was going to explode.

“You have no idea how much I love you, Tobio.” he said without stopping looking into his eyes. “I feel like if the whole world knew it would not be enough.”

It was Kageyama's turn to smile, one of those smiles that only Hinata was privileged enough to see.

“Just don't start by telling it on Instagram because your followers think I'm a bad influence.”

Hinata laughed in agreement.

“They don't think, they're sure of it. It's part of my brand!”

“Aren't you even ashamed to admit it?”

“No!”

Tobio kissed him again a few moments before his belly growled very loudly, making his hunger obvious. Between laughs, Shouyou pulled him off so he could get up.

“I'm going to fill the tub and prepare some food for you. You can stay a little longer in bed.”

Kageyama nodded and watched as Hinata happily put on a big shirt of his and hurried off to the bathroom. He sighed in an attempt to get the silly smile off his own face, after all it wasn't like him to be smiling that much.

Before curling up in the remaining heat on the bed, he reached for his cell phone. He opened a password-closed folder, where he tapped the well-known Instagram icon. The “ShouChanCuteness” account opened on the screen with several new notifications, including some new followers.

He navigated to his boyfriend's latest stories, made a print and in an editing app he edited it, added little hearts and sparkles, then posted on his own secret account stories. He kept smiling silly at the screen until Oikawa's profile visualized it and answered with several heart emojis, immediately wiping the smile off his face.

Hinata got back to the room and found Kageyama's traditional frowning face to his phone, angrily.

“Everything’s ok, Tobio?” he asked curiously from the bedroom door.

“Yes!” He said blocking the phone screen quickly.

“The bath is ready and I'm making rice and some eggs.” he said excitedly “Tomorrow we can go for a brunch or somewhere you like better.”

Tobio stood up, leaving his cell phone behind and going to him. Without saying anything, he just hugged and kissed him again, as if it hadn't been enough yet.

“Come to bath with me.” It wasn't exactly an invitation, more of a demand.

“But the food is on the fire and…”

Kageyama kissed him, interrupting and walking away.

“Just shut it and come.”

Shouyou could be the one who had the control over their scenes, but he did not hesitate to obey too. After all, no one is dominating or submissive one hundred percent of the time. Sex is just another part of being a couple, yet another moment when they completed each other. Intimacy and companionship went much further than sex. Their love overflowed in care, coexistence and routine.

Kageyama didn't care that people continued to love Shouyou's sweet side on Instagram, college or wherever he went. How could he blame them? He loved it too! But only he knew all the other sides of his boyfriend, all of his faces, and oh, how he loved each of them. It was with love and dedication that the relationship evolved and allowed them to take on sides that they normally hid.

Domineering, attentive, cute or sexy, he loved Hinata Shouyou and was sure he was loved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to end this! Thanks a lot to all the comments and kudos, I loved so much reading them all <3   
> Hope you find the ending satisfatory as much as i did! It's not easy to end a sex scene after 7 chapters hahaha  
> thanks a lot!
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter[@k_ju](https://twitter.com/k_ju)!  
> Consider [buying me a Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/kjuzera).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my perfect beta [Isabela](https://twitter.com/hinatashouwuyo) for making this 100% better then it was.


End file.
